


Bâton Moyenne

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Reluctant Masochism, Sadism, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was highly doubtful that Stiles would ever be able to father children at this point, which made Derek burst with pride in himself; to think that he had altered his boyfriend in some permanent way made the whole game that much more exciting.





	Bâton Moyenne

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 5  
>  ~~Feet~~ | **Sadism/Masochism** | ~~Feederism~~ | ~~Shotgunning~~
> 
> Fun fact: I was originally gonna do a feet fic, but I already had this one partly written so I figured I'd finish it and put it up.

Derek swung the bat back and forth, lightly testing it’s weight, before slamming it up towards his target. Even though he was only using about a tenth of his strength, Stiles still let out a delightfully ear-piercing scream – or, it would be if he hadn’t currently been gagged. The werewolf had to suppose, though, that the amount of strength used didn’t matter when someone was smashing a wooden baseball bat into your balls.

Said balls were currently purple with how many times Derek had already hit them, not only on this night but nearly every night for the last couple weeks. He’d recently discovered a love for ball torture, and had been going at it pretty strong ever since. It was highly doubtful that Stiles would ever be able to father children at this point, which made Derek burst with pride in himself; to think that he had altered his boyfriend in some permanent way made the whole game that much more exciting.

Unfortunately, Stiles didn’t love it nearly as much as Derek did – or, at all, actually. Stiles didn’t love, or even like, most of their games. What he did love, though, was Derek; and thus as long as the werewolf discusses his ideas with him first, he would usually agree to go along with them, as long as there was a time constraint. Derek was only allowed two weeks during this particular dalliance, and this was his last night. 

Digging the tip of the bat into his boyfriend’s swollen anatomy, Derek leaned some of his weight on it, crushing them farther. He moved farther just enough to get a hold of the chain that was connected to the two clamps on Stiles’ nipples, and yanked at it hard, watching the skin around them stretch as the clamps bit into them farther.

He’d have to explore that kind of play later, when Stiles eventually forgave him for this stint and allowed him to indulge in another kink.

There were tears running down Stiles’ face; he’d been crying for a while, not now it seemed more like he was outright sobbing. His chest was rising and falling quickly in hitched breaths, and Derek timed another few pulls on the clamps with a couple of his inhales.

As Stiles choked on the pain, Derek let go of the chain but kept one hand on the bat, continuing to crush it into his boyfriend’s most sensitive area, bringing the other one down to his cock. He’d been dripping and rock hard for hours now, holding himself back so that he can really enjoy the last time he’ll get to do this exact thing, but now he thinks Stiles might be ready for it to end.

And because he loves Stiles, he finally gives his cock the attention it’s been begging for, keeping his focus on his boyfriend’s crying face as he strips himself off quickly. He aims to cum on Stiles’ balls, and paints them with it soon enough. As he comes down from the high, he finally removes the bat, keeping it close in hand as he reaches for the remote he’d kept nearby.

A fun thing about Stiles is that no matter what’s going on, give him a little stimulation to his prostate and he can go from limp as hell to on the bring of cumming in 3.5 seconds. This time is not different; he starts crying as his sore cock is forced into becoming hard with the vibrations from the previously inserted vibrator coursing through his ass, and reluctant moans escape through the gag as he begins shaking. Derek’s sure it must feel awful as he’s forced to cum, but he readies himself when he begins to see the signs of an impending orgasm, and as the first true tremor runs through Stiles’ body, he brings the bat down with all of his strength again, and Stiles screams once more.

He’s not surprised when his boyfriend’s eyes roll back and his breathing grows deeper as he falls out of consciousness. 

~~

In the morning, Derek asks if Stiles is still sure about the two-week limit. The glare he gets make him chuckle slightly, but he pulls Stiles into his arms, holding onto him tightly and basking in the knowledge that he might be one of the luckiest guys on the planet, to have a partner willing to let him try what he wants.

And if as there cuddling he maybe brushes his knee over Stiles’ bruised cock and balls one too many times for it to be an accident, well, Stiles isn’t complaining, so he won’t bring it up.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, not edited very well (or at all, I didn't reread it once) so let me know if there's an unfinished paragraph or something - I have a bad habit of jumping ahead in my writing.


End file.
